


Beauty And The Beast (Phan AU)

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Disney Songs, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Sad and Beautiful, beast dan, beauty phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beauty!Phil x Beast!Dan AUPhil is a beautiful man who is dissatisfied with life in his lonely town. Dan is a prince who was placed under a curse along with all his servants. What happens when these two meet?Basically the Beauty And The Beast Phan fusion that no one asked for!





	1. Please Read :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not repost any of my works on any other sites (including this one)! I will hunt you down x(
> 
> This book can also be found on Wattpad, Ao3, and Quotev! Links can be found on my profile!
> 
> ~Hatter

Hello little tea cups :3

This book was not beta read.

This book contains mature language, harassment, violence, minor character deaths, etc.

This book is completely fictional!

This story is based off Disney's Beauty And The Beast! This story is not exactly the same as the movie, it is heavily based off it but it has my own elements in it so they aren't completely the same!

Phil is Belle, Dan is Robbie (beast), Felix is Maurice, Anthony is Gaston, etc. I do not mean to offend anyone by the character choices (ex. Anthony as Gaston), I have nothing against any of the YouTubers that I chose! The story is different from the original Disney story so some characters aren't present!

If you want to send fan arts, edits, aesthetics, etc. based on this book then feel free to do so! Complete credit will be given to you! Thank you!

This book can also be found on [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/86731045-beauty-and-the-beast-phan-au), [Quotev](https://www.quotev.com/story/8626288/Beauty-And-The-Beast-Phan-AU), and [DeviantArt](http://therealzombiehatter.deviantart.com/gallery/61249785/Beauty-And-The-Beast)!

That's it for now! If you have any questions or advice then feel free to message me :3

I hope that you enjoy the rest of the book <333333333

~Hatter

Copyright: All Rights Reserved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not repost any of my works on any other sites (including this one)! I will hunt you down x(
> 
> This book can also be found on Wattpad, Ao3, and Quotev! Links can be found on my profile!
> 
> ~Hatter


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this story on Wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/story/86731045-beauty-and-the-beast-phan-au

Once upon a time, a sixteen year-old Prince Daniel was pacing amongst the halls of his castle. His heavy steps were the only sounds that could be heard in the silence. The young prince and his servants were the only ones that lived in the castle and his servants were fast asleep in their beds.

While in the midst of pacing he heard the sound of knocking echo through the hallway, and sighed as he made his way down the stairs. He would have to be the one to answer the door, for all his servants were in their chambers.

As the prince opened the door he saw a wretched looking woman. She had warts covering her pale face and she was dressed in a dark black cloak. She slouched slightly and held a wooden cane. Her bright green eyes gazed into his as she stepped closer to converse with him.

Prince Daniel was repulsed with her looks and made a move to step back as she stepped forward. "Oh please kind sir, would you please allow me to stay for the night? My carriage is broken and I do not have a way to return home. In exchange for your kindness, I will offer you this rose."

The old women showed the prince a beautiful rose to the prince. He was very disgruntled by her appearance and did not want this woman to enter his home, even with the offer of such a beautiful rose. Daniel stood against the door, not knowing how to approach the situation. He didn't want the woman to come any closer, so he said "I will not allow a wretched woman such as yourself to stay in the presence of my lovely home any longer."

The woman looked to him again, an angry expression now on her face. "You'll wish you had let me into your castle, young prince. For appearances are not always as they seem." Suddenly, all the warts, wrinkles, moles, and other imperfections left her completely to reveal her true complexion.

She was gorgeous. She had to have been the most prettiest woman the young prince had ever seen. Daniel blushed slightly at her beauty, the woman before him smirking as she saw the reaction out of him.Her stunning green eyes pierced into his as she smiled wickedly. 

"You should have let me into your castle, young prince." The woman said in a soft menacing voice.

"I am terribly sorry, my lady. Please, come right in-" The prince tried to apologize, taken aback by her beauty.

"It is too late for that, prince." She interrupted, using that same haunting voice.

"No, please. Come on right it. I am so sorry for the-" He tried again, but to no avail. The woman raised her hands at him, putting the rose away, muttering under her breath as she walked closer. He was starting to become frightened, she was muttering quickly and very precisely. She circled her hands in different motions as she walked back and forth, circling him.

The prince started to feel winded and quickly grabbed at his chest, falling to his knees. She circled him aging, getting louder as time moved on. His chest constricted in pain as his whole body felt as though it was on fire. He crouched in on himself, yelling as the fire within him grew stronger.

He felt fangs start to extend and descend, he felt claws start to sprout out as he screamed in pain. The woman continued to chant, stopping in front of his face. He looked up at her and she smirked.

"You witch! What have you done to me!?" The prince shouted, feeling his body become weakened at the amount of pain he felt.

"I have turned you into the same beast that you have shown me. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, young prince." The witch cackled.

She moved her cloak out of the way and showed the beautiful rose once more. She laid it down in front of him and said "If you find someone to fall in love with you before this rose dies, you will return back to normal. If you do not, you will remain like this forever."

The prince growled and stood to his feet. He tried to lunge at the witch but she pushed him back using her magic "You better get started, young prince!"She pushed him back against the wall and with one last smirk, she vanished. 

He walked back inside and slammed the door behind him, he rushed to look in the mirror. He had long deep scars in all directions on his face, his eyes were blood red, his teeth were no longer teeth but instead fangs, and what were once short manicured nails are now long sharp claws. 

Daniel was not the only one affected by this curse. All of his servants are all turned into household items and are doomed to rely on Daniel to break the curse. 

They would be cursed to be like this forever, for the witch had said "If you find someone to fall in love with you before this rose dies, you will return back to normal. If you do not, you will remain like this forever." and who would dare fall in love with a beast like him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello little tea cups :3
> 
> This is why you don't piss off someone just because of their looks, Daniel!
> 
> This is my very first Phanfiction! I'm so excited!
> 
> This is honestly the longest prologue that I've ever written (I like to keep them short) o_O
> 
> Did you know that Belle is Phil's favorite Disney Princess? 
> 
> The witch I was describing was a little nod towards Tabitha xD
> 
> This story is heavily based off Disney's version of The Little Mermaid it but it has my own elements in it so they aren't completely the same! 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> ~Hatter


End file.
